


Nice Voices

by FlaminiaK



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Slice of Life, a little bit of torture, i suck with tagging, return of an ex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: "Era emozionato come un ragazzino al primo appuntamento, quanto stupido era? Aveva trentacinque anni, maledizione, non poteva essere così ingenuo da avere il batticuore solo al sapere che si sarebbe visto con una ragazza di cui a malapena conosceva il nome."«Benvenuti al servizio telefonico Nice Voices, puro piacere per le vostre orecchie».





	1. Boys will be boys

 «Vuoi vedere una cosa fighissima?» si sentì domandare da Reita, mentre nella loro ora libera stava tranquillamente fumandosi una sigaretta dopo l'encoré.  
  
Aoi si voltò a guardare l'amico alzando un sopracciglio con fare curioso «l'ho scoperta la settimana scorsa...ed è ciò che ogni uomo dovrebbe provare almeno un volta» rise tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca «è mai possibile che pensi solo a scopare, te?» disse quasi divertito Aoi, mentre Reita iniziava a comporre un numero «mi viene bene pensarci...e finchè non trovo una ragazza l'unico mio sfogo è questo» continuò il biondo prima di mettere il cellulare all'orecchio di Aoi «Benvenuti al servizio erotico telefonico Nice Voices, puro piacere per le vostre orecchie» disse la voce registrata «tu sei malato» mormorò Aoi, mentre Reita ridacchiava «suuuu prova! Anche solo due minuti, la numero cinque è la mia preferita» gli disse il bassista, premendo il numero sulla tastiera del cellulare «avete selezionato la voce numero cinque. Grazie per averci scelto!» continuò la registrazione e dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, venne la voce maliziosa di una ragazza, morbida e lenta «moshi-moshi?» «pronto, si, il mio amico segaiolo vuole che parli con te» disse freddamente Aoi, facendo arrossire violentemente Reita.  
  
La ragazza si mise a ridere di cuore «capisco! e con chi ho il piacere di parlare, allora?» domandò lei.  
  
Aoi mosse gli occhi verso Reita, che gli fece cenno di andare avanti «io sono Yuu, il deficiente qui vicino a me è Akira» esordì il chitarrista, rilassandosi appena contro lo schienale del divano, spegnendo la sigaretta nel portacenere lì vicino «Un amico di Aki-chan? Ho riconosciuto adesso il numero» disse la ragazza, che in quel momento si era stesa sul piccolo lettino della propria dimora «Di che cosa vuoi parlare? Sono qui per ascoltare qualsiasi cosa, da com'è andato il lavoro a che tempo fa dalle tue parti...oppure posso descriverti cosa sto indossando» disse la voce ora più maliziosa della ragazza.  
  
Reita, vicino ad Aoi, stava iniziando a sudare appena «Aki-chan? Quante volte si deve chiamare per avere un soprannome?» si voltò Aoi guardando l'amico con un ghigno malefico «Anche solo una volta, Yukkun...» rispose la ragazza mettendosi sul ventre, prendendo un piccolo blocchetto note dal comodino «ma Aki-chan sta chiamando spesso nell'ultima settimana e per questo mi ricordo di più il suo numero...sai, se sei così interessato al tuo amico, puoi mettere il vivavoce e fare il voyeur» rise appena lei, prendendo una matita con cui iniziò a disegnare lentamente «c-che?? Non ci pensare nemmeno!» soffiò Reita dietro le spalle di Aoi, siccome era vicino al cellulare con l'orecchio per poter ascoltare «no grazie, il mio fetish è un altro...e di solito sono uno che ascolta molto più che parlare...perchè non sei tu a raccontarmi la tua giornata?» continuò a parlare il chitarrista, prendendo silenziosamente in giro le guance ora rosse di Reita «oh? la mia giornata?» chiese stupita la ragazza, staccando la matita dalla carta.  
  
Di solito le persone chiamavano per altri motivi, ma se quel tipo amava ascoltare, che così fosse: alla fine la pagavano per i minuti ai quali stava al telefono, non per il contenuto della chiamata «Beh, mi sono svegliata questa mattina molto presto, perchè il mio gatto è parecchio mattiniero» disse riprendendo a disegnare, facendo il piccolo schizzo di un gattino nero «ho fatto colazione con un po' di musica in sottofondo, mi sono tolettata tutta e ora sono qui al lavoro con te, mio caro Yukkun» ridacchiò «Anche se non siete i primi a chiamare, ovviamente, ci sono persone che chiamano anche alle quattro di notte perchè la moglie li ha lasciati a secco».  
  
Mentre la ragazza parlava, Reita aveva allungato la mano verso il cellulare «stai sprecando tutti i miei soldi, avresti dovuto chiedere qualcosa di piccante!» soffiò a bassa voce «abbiamo appena finito e mi stavo godendo una sigaretta, credi che fossi in tiro abbastanza per una sega?» gli rispose ironico Aoi, prima di sentire un piccolo _plin!_ dall'altra parte della chiamata «Scusate ragazzi, ho una chiamata urgente...vi va bene richiamare stasera?» domandò la giovane e Aoi si ritrovò a fare spallucce nonostante lei non lo potesse vedere «ti chiamerà Aki-chan, io sarò a casa mia a fare qualcosa di meglio che sprecare il tempo di una ragazza» disse mollando il cellulare all'amico per poter riprendere la sua seconda sigaretta oramai consumata del tutto.  
  
Reita mise il telefono all'orecchio ma sentì solamente il lieve suono di fine chiamata «awww fantastico, ora non posso nemmeno sfogarmi un po' prima del concerto» disse il biondo e Aoi si alzò dal divano, buttando il mozzicone della sigaretta nel portacenere «sai, esiste qualcosa chiamata _immaginazione_ , Rei...usala, funziona abbastanza bene» rise l'amico prima di prendere la chitarra e dirigersi fuori dal camerino per un ultimo soundcheck che l'avrebbe poi condotto a casa.  
  
 


	2. Welcome Home

La ragazza sospirò appena dopo l'ennesima chiamata dei cosiddetti clienti “premium” e rotolando appena sulla schiena guardò il soffitto della propria stanza, pensando a quanto fosse irritante quel tipo di lavoro in certe giornate.  
  
Prese il blocco note che aveva utilizzato poco prima e guardando alcuni schizzi ridacchiò appena: non si ricordava di aver scritto “aki-chan” e “yukkun” seguito da due faccine completamente diverse, un'immagine mentale derivata dal suono delle loro voci.  
  
Si era ritrovata a voler sentire di nuovo la voce di quel Yuu, ma per contratto non poteva richiamare i clienti, solo attendere una possibile chiamata e per il momento l'unica cosa che poteva fare era alzarsi dal letto, vestirsi meglio e uscire per poter andare a comprare qualcosa per la propria cena.  
  
Mise il cellulare del lavoro in modalità offline, così da non ricevere chiamate, e uscì dirigendosi al conbini più vicino, senza nemmeno guardare le persone per strada.  
  
Non era facile guadagnare soldi con quel lavoro, ma era il meno che aveva trovato e purtroppo tirarsi fuori da quel contratto non le era possibile, non per il momento «fanno cinquecentoventicinque yen» disse il commesso, dopo ch'ebbe passato sullo scanner ogni oggetto che lei aveva comprato e dopo aver pagato, la ragazza uscì di nuovo, fermandosi in mezzo alla strada per poter guardare la lontana torre di Tokyo.  
  
Sospirò appena, aveva sempre sperato di poterla vedere con qualcuno al proprio fianco, ma ogni volta tutto era andato male a causa della propria inabilità a rapportarsi con le persone e, quando la relazione sembrava andar bene, suo padre s'intrometteva spaventando ogni possibile pretendente.  
  
Per questo aveva trovato quel lavoro squallido, perchè altrimenti sarebbero stati guai per lei...anche perchè era stato il padre a comprare le azioni di quella piccola impresa, in modo da nascondere con le chiamate erotiche i suoi loschi traffici.  
  
Niente di troppo illegale, perlomeno che lei sapesse...non credeva che il padre avesse mai ucciso qualcuno alla stregua di un mafioso, ma con lei di certo non era mai stato buono.  
  
Stirando appena le labbra, la ragazza prese di nuovo a camminare per tornare in direzione del palazzo dove aveva il suo piccolissimo appartamento, ma quando vi entrò, si trovò davanti la forma del padre ancora con i suoi abiti da businessman, il cellulare di lei in mano «allora?? Si batte la fiacca sul lavoro?» disse severo e la giovane s'irrigidì sulla porta d'entrata «i-io...sono uscita solo a comprare qualcosa, giuro...per poter fare cena...» disse lei con tono tremante e l'uomo davanti a lei, imponente e con sguardo ferreo, allungò la mano libera per prendere la gola della ragazza, attirandola a sé «sai qual'è il tuo orario di lavoro...e sai che devi rispondere ad ogni fottuta chiamata» la sbattè contro il muro alla sua sinistra, senza smettere di premerle la gola con il palmo della mano «ahk....! I-io...s-si....s-scu..sa» annaspò la giovane afferrando il polso del padre con entrambe le mani, sentendo gli occhi lentamente girarsi all'indietro per la sempre più prolungata mancanza d'aria.  
  
Di botto, però, il genitore la lasciò andare, guardandola cadere a terra e tossire convulsamente «punizione, ora. Sai che cosa devi fare» abbaiò l'uomo con voce rauca e fredda.  
  
La ragazza annuì a terra e, lentamente, si mise sulle ginocchia piegandosi poi finchè il suo volto non toccò il pavimento «sono immensamente desolata per il mio comportamento» disse e l'uomo davanti a lei alzò un piede per poterlo poggiare sopra la sua nuca, premendola contro il pavimento «che cosa sei?» domandò serio il padre «sono...una nullità» rispose la ragazza a fatica, sentendo il dolore del viso contro il pavimento farsi sempre più presente «che cosa sei?» incalzò il genitore, girando la suola sulla sua nuca, facendo gemere la ragazza «s-sono...uno spreco d-d'ossigeno» ottenne come seconda risposta a quella domanda.  
  
Lentamente tolse il piede dalla testa della giovane e, dopo qualche istante, piantò la punta della scarpa nel suo stomaco «vedi di ricordartelo...e non ti azzardare mai più ad andartene durante l'orario di lavoro» disse osservando la ragazza arricciarsi su se stessa tenendosi le braccia sulla zona colpita, gemendo ancora «e poche storie, ringrazia che non ho usato la cintura. Torna al lavoro, immediatamente» disse l'uomo lasciando cadere il cellulare su di lei con un tonfo sordo, prima di allontanarsi chiudendosi la porta d'entrata alle spalle.


	3. Spring Smoker

Dopo una lunga giornata di registrazioni, Aoi era uscito dalla sala e si era diretto verso le scale antincendio per potersi fumare una sigaretta, dopo le lunghe ore impossibilitato a farlo a causa delle mani occupate.  
  
Sulla via aveva visto Reita superarlo per poter andare a registrare i suoi pezzi e quando s'incontrarono nel corridoio, il biondo fece un occhiolino al collega chitarrista portando la mano  al volto con solo il mignolo e il pollice fuori dal pugno «non rompere» lo apostrofò l'amico con un sorrisetto divertito.  
  
Erano passati alcuni giorni da quella chiamata e sinceramente la mente di Aoi ci aveva fatto qualche pensiero sopra, magari avrebbe provato qualche altra ''voce'' di quel servizio non proprio casto, ma farselo dire da Reita andava contro il proprio orgoglio.  
  
Quando fu fuori, a respirare la frizzante aria primaverile, si mise una sigaretta tra le labbra, l'accese con un gesto lento dell'accendino e poi prese il cellulare, guardando il messaggio che Reita gli aveva inviato con il numero del servizio.  
  
Perchè no? Fare due chiacchiere non sarebbe stato male e poi era solo per intrattenersi tra una registrazione e l'altra, niente di più.  
Compose il numero, attese la voce registrata di benvenuto e scelse di nuovo la quinta voce, aspettando ch'essa rispondesse «moshi-moshiii?» venne la voce dolce della ragazza dall'altra parte e Aoi si appoggiò al corrimano delle scale, guardando la città di fronte a sé «Oi, buongiorno» disse, non sapendo esattamente come iniziare una conversazione con lei.  
  
A tratti si sentiva ''sporco'' a fare quelle cose, imbarazzato «mmh riconosco questa bella voce...Yukkun?» domandò la giovane, il fantasma di un sorriso che si poteva sentire attraverso il suo tono «esattamente, sono di nuovo io» rispose Aoi ridacchiando appena «certo che hai molta memoria, se ti ricordi di me» «hai un timbro molto intrigante, che non si sente spesso...se la compagnia apre il reparto maschile, potresti trovare un lavoro duraturo e faresti morire un sacco di ragazze» rise lei dall'altra parte della chiamata, facendo ridacchiare il chitarrista stesso «ah no, grazie, ho già un lavoro soddisfacente» rispose, prendendo di tanto in tanto una boccata dalla sigaretta, guardando l'orizzonte senza veramente vederlo «dimmi Yukkun, per cos'hai chiamato oggi? Due chiacchiere o qualcosa di più piccante? Sono tutta tua» soffiò la ragazza dall'altra parte della linea telefonica e Aoi chiuse appena gli occhi, sentendo l'imbarazzo crescere dentro di sé «solo due chiacchiere...è pieno giorno, dopotutto...ma se mai mi sentissi di notte, potrebbe essere per altro...» mormorò per non farsi sentire da nessuno tranne che la ragazza, prendendo una boccata più profonda dal filtro per poi lasciar uscire il fumo dalle labbra schiuse «va bene, non ti preoccupare. Ho già avuto clienti imbarazzati, non c'è niente di male...allora, come va il lavoro? Non mi hai detto che tipo di lavoro è, Yukkun» disse la ragazza con tono calmo e tranquillo, come se stesse parlando con un'amica.  
  
La cosa lo fece un po' calmare «non c'è male, sta procedendo tutto bene. Lavoro nel campo musicale, assieme ad Akira e ad altri nostri amici» prese a raccontare senza andare troppo nei dettagli, per evitare futuri problemi «ohhh che bello, amo la musica!» sentì la sincera risposta venire da colei che aveva chiamato «quindi canti? Con una voce suadente come la tua devi per forza cantare» disse lei ridacchiando appena e il chitarrista rise con lei, spegnendo la sigaretta oramai finita nel portacenere che si era portato appresso «ogni tanto canto, si, ma principalmente suono la chitarra...voglio chiedere io una cosa ora» la bloccò prima che potesse parlare «mi da fastidio se qualcuno conosce il mio nome senza avermi detto il proprio...come ti chiami?» le domandò e per qualche secondo sentì un pesante silenzio «oi? Domanda troppo personale?» chiese ancora, ma la ragazza emise un piccolo colpo di tosse seguito a una risata imbarazzata «n-no no, anzi...va benissimo...solo che in questo campo a nessuno interessa come mi chiamo, sai...l'importante è la voce» disse lei e Aoi potè quasi immaginare un sorriso dolce solcare le labbra della ragazza «mi chiamo Flaminia, ma per fartela semplice puoi chiamarmi Fura-chan».  
  
Il chitarrista sorrise nel sentire quel particolare nome, intrigato dalla sua esoticità «Fura-chan, mh? D'accordo...è un piacere anche per me conoscerti, allora» rise prendendo una seconda sigaretta, accendendosela più velocemente.  
  
Passò quasi un'ora al telefono con Flaminia, parlando del più e del meno, dei propri interessi e ciò che odiavano entrambi, scoprendosi sempre più curioso di sapere che volto avesse quella ragazza «ora torno in sala registrazione, ci risentiamo Fura-chan» disse lui, dopo la terza sigaretta «buona giornata Yukkun, spero di poterti sentire presto--» cantilenò lei ridacchiando.  
  
Aoi strinse la presa sul cellulare «a domani» le disse quasi come una promessa e interruppe lì la chiamata, espirando profondamente mentre guardava lo schermo del cellulare spegnersi temporaneamente.  
  
Si salvò il numero così da non doverlo digitare ogni volta e, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, tornò dentro sentendo la voce di Kai chiamarlo per l'ultima prova della giornata.


	4. Bite the bullet

Flaminia emise un profondo respiro quando la chiamata terminò, quel ''a domani'' che Yuu le aveva detto era stata la ciliegina sulla torta.  
  
Tra tutte le chiamate in cui doveva gemere di finto piacere oppure parlare con voce suadente, quelle che faceva con il musicista erano le più belle che aveva, a parlare del più e del meno con tranquillità e sobrietà.  
  
La sua voce era meravigliosamente rauca a volte, quando era più serio, ma si era ritrovata ad amare anche i toni più alti e scherzosi che faceva quando s'infervorava riguardo a qualcosa.  
  
La lunga serie di mamamama e sosososo che ogni tanto faceva quando stava pensando a come rispondere alle proprie domande e gl'infiniti mhmhmh di quando conveniva con quello che lei aveva appena detto.  
  
Flaminia non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi divertire così tanto in quel 'lavoro', ma alla fine la voce dell'uomo dall'altra parte della conversazione le aveva fatto risollevare il cuore.  
  
Prese il cellulare, questa volta portandoselo appresso nella piccola stanza all'entrata dell'appartamento che fungeva da salotto e da cucina, mettendo un po' di acqua nel bollitore per potersi preparare uno dei ramen istantanei che aveva comprato nel pomeriggio.  
  
Mentre attendeva i famosi tre minuti in cui la sua cena ''cuoceva'' nel contenitore di cartone, si voltò a guardare l'esterno dalla finestra, osservando il sole scendere oltre la cima degl'alti palazzi, illuminando il cielo e le nubi di un violento colore aranciato «rosso di sera...» sibilò la ragazza con il volto ora nuovamente preso dallo sconforto.  
  
Una piccola parte di sé voleva scappare, vivere una vita normale come una ventiseienne normale, fare un lavoro normale e avere una relazione amorosa normale...ma il resto della sua mente ogni volta la faceva desistere: se suo padre l'avesse scoperto, non solo l'avrebbe trovata immediatamente, ma la punizione che avrebbe seguito la sua fuga sarebbe stata mortalmente esemplare.  
  
Flaminia inghiottì a vuoto, sollevando il coperchio della tazza di ramen, prendendo a mangiare vicino alla finestra mentre una delicata musica indie si poteva sentire in sottofondo ad accompagnare il suo breve momento di tranquillità.  
  
La serata primaverile sarebbe stata poco diversa dal pomeriggio, attaccata al telefono, ma mentre era in linea con l'ennesimo cliente che voleva sapere che cosa stesse indossando in quel momento, sentì la porta dell'appartamento aprirsi e chiudersi con un colpo secco.  
  
Immediatamente si alzò dal letto per poter andare a controllare perchè suo padre fosse passato di nuovo, tenendo il cellulare attaccato all'orecchio, e sentì la bocca dello stomaco congelarsi quando vide il genitore abbastanza brillo.  
  
Lo guardò togliersi le scarpe con difficoltà, entrando poi nel salotto facendo alla ragazza d'interrompere la chiamata «oh, ho...ho una chiamata urgente, mi dispiace Toya-tan...potresti richiamare più tardi? Grazie--» disse la giovane con voce allegra e un po' dispiaciuta, ma il volto percorso dal terrore: suo padre non le faceva interrompere spesso le chiamate con i clienti e quando lo faceva era per motivi non troppo allegri.  
  
Quando Flaminia alla fine spense la telefonata tenne il cellulare dietro la schiena, osservando il genitore far cenno alla ragazza di avvicinarsi «c-che c'è? Q-qualcosa...che non è andato bene...al lavoro?» domandò Flaminia intimidita dalla strana espressione del padre, che la fissò con occhi brillanti di alcolici e rabbia repressa «sai, ho pensato al tuo errore di oggi...e non credo che imparerai se non ti punirò decentemente. Sono sempre troppo indulgente» disse con lingua a malapena impastata.  
  
La sua mano grande, enorme rispetto al volto della ragazza, si avvicinò alla sua mandibola premendo contro le sue guance per farle aprire la bocca a forza «sei come tua madre...hai la sua stessa voce» disse l'uomo avvicinandosi con faccia scura, sentendo la figlia tremare nel proprio tocco «vediamo se però resisti più di lei» continuò spingendola verso il muro del salottino con un forte spintone «in ginocchio e tieni quella bocca aperta» disse e Flaminia non potè fare altro se non obbedire, terrorizzata che l'uomo potesse prendere il fermacarte lasciato sul tavolino del salotto per ficcarglielo in un occhio se non l'avesse fatto.  
  
Aprì la bocca allontanandosi però da lui con paura, fissando la sue mani avvicinarsi al proprio volto, un paio di dita che scivolavano sulla sua lingua come a volerla rudemente saggiare, raggiungendo il fondo della sua gola senza nemmeno un avvertimento.  
  
Se non avesse mangiato presto, quel pomeriggio, avrebbe di sicuro riversato tutto il ramen sul pavimento dopo quell'azione, ma quello invece che potè fare è sentir contrarre la gola attorno alle spesse dita del padre, emettendo dei versi strozzati.  
  
Contrariamente a quello che aveva pensato, sentì il padre ridacchiare sommessamente «come tua madre» aveva bofonchiato preso dall'alcol, portando la sua mano libera verso la propria vita, scostando la giacca che indossava per mostrare una pistola infilata contro il bacino «n-no...ti prego...non...!» la voce strozzata della ragazza cercò di bloccare il genitore prima che potesse tirar fuori l'arma, ma nuovamente la sua enorme mano trovò posto tra i suoi denti, massaggiando pesantemente la sua lingua e l'interno delle sue guance, ignorando i lamenti e i colpi di tosse della giovane.  
  
Presa dal panico, Flaminia allora strinse i denti sulle dita del padre, sentendolo imprecare per poi togliere la mano dalle sue labbra, afferrandole la fronte per poterle sbattere la nuca con violenza contro il muro «maledetta troia! Chi ti ha detto di mordere?? T'insegno...io...le buone maniere» disse l'uomo impugnando meglio la pistola mentre fissava la figlia chiudere gli occhi per il dolore alla testa, cercando di snebbiare la vista senza riuscirci.  
  
E in quel momento di confusione di nuovo la mano dell'uomo le afferrò la mandibola, costringendola ad aprire completamente la bocca «facci una riga sola e premo il grilletto, chiaro?» disse, avvicinando l'arma al suo viso per affondarla nella sua bocca con un movimento unico fino alla sua gola, stringendo la presa sul calcio della pistola.  
  
Con un ghigno appagato portò la mano libera alla gola della figlia, avvertendo la vaga forma della canna della pistola contro il palmo e tirandola indietro la sentì tossire e gorgogliare «la tua voce è mia proprietà, così come tutto il resto» le disse prima di poggiare la bocca dell'arma sulla lingua della ragazza, premendo contro di essa.  
  
Avvertì il debole tintinnare dei denti della ragazza che a malapena sfioravano il metallo e ridacchiò sommessamente mentre la costringeva a inclinare la testa all'indietro contro il muro «posso ucciderti quando mi pare e nessuno lo saprebbe...» le sussurrò con voce terribilmente dolce.  
  
Prese i polsi di Flaminia quando la sentì tentare di allontanarlo a malapena e li tenne in alto, premuti contro il muro, mentre spingeva ora l'arma dentro la sua bocca e contro la sua gola senza più darle tempo di respirare, premendole la nuca contro il muro.  
  
Il sorriso dell'uomo si allargò maggiormente quando avvertì i suoi gemiti e i suoi conati far vibrare l'arma, con la sua gola che si contraeva sempre di più e gli occhi della figlia che si strizzavano mentre tentava di sfuggire alla dura e pressante presenza della pistola.  
  
Il corpo della ragazza venne preso da piccole convulsioni, mentre le sue gambe tentavano in un qualche modo di farla fuggire dalla presa ferrea dell'uomo, ma lentamente prese a rallentare nei movimenti «sai, questo sta facendo più male a me che a te, te lo posso assicurare» ridacchiò il genitore.  
  
Il volto ora percorso da pesanti lacrime, gli occhi chiusi e la gola contratta fino allo spasmo furono il tocco finale per l'uomo, che guardandola completamente abbandonata contro il muro fece una bassa risata.  
  
Estrasse l'arma dalla gola della ragazza semi-svenuta e muovendola di lato la usò per colpirla in pieno volto e Flaminia prese a tossire violentemente piegandosi di lato, inspirando con profondi rantolii, le sue pupille strette come spilli «posso toglierti la vita come te l'ho data» le disse puntandole contro l'arma ancora umida di saliva, guardandola arricciarsi contro il muro.  
  
Osservò gli occhi della ragazza allargarsi nel panico e in quel momento premette il grilletto, emettendo solamente un debole _click_.  
Flaminia si portò le mani alla testa per il terrore di venir uccisa, ma l'unica cosa che avvenne fu la fragorosa risata del padre nel vederla tremare sul pavimento.  
  
La lasciò lì allora, dirigendosi verso la porta dell'appartamento «spero tu abbia capito la lezione...» le disse aprendo la porta per abbandonarla nel piccolo lago di saliva in cui Flaminia era ora riversa, i polmoni che ancora si contraevano in possenti colpi di tosse, strozzandosi nei suoi stessi gemiti mentre pesanti lacrime scesero lungo le sue guance.  
  
La paura di morire non era ancora fuggita via dal suo cuore e rimase tremante sul pavimento, ad abbracciarsi il petto con un braccio, mentre l'altra mano era salita a coprirsi le labbra violentate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Finally I'm on AO3! (^0^)  
> This is the italian version of this story, but I'll post the english one soon enough to everyone to enjoy! (I also have a oneshot Aoiha on the go, be patient <3 )  
> Thank you and good reading!


End file.
